ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Baltan
are arthropod-like aliens from the planet Baltan. They are one of the Ultraman franchise's most popular antagonists and are noted to have tried to attack Earth and the Ultras themselves several times. *Subtitle: *Mecha Baltan subtitle: *Tiny Baltan Subtitle: *Dark Baltan Subtitle: History Ultra Story 0 In the Ultra Story 0 manga, which is no longer considered canon, the Cicada people became the Baltans after being mutated by the Plasma Spark. It shown that the plasma spark's mutating effects are because of their tampering and after that become the first antagonists of the manga. They are also the reason monster plague the Earth, as part of their weapon experiments with creatures mutated by the Plasma Spark they send monsters (they appear as worm but with features of monsters) to Earth as part of a test for weaponizing the mutations. They are later defeated by Ultraman (though managing to badly wound him in a self destruct attack) but the legacy is taken up by the Evil Galactic alliance, led by Alien Babalou, which attacks the Land of Light. Ultraman Generation I The Alien Baltan's planet was destroyed by their own Nuclear testing, so they sought out a new world to live in. The 2.3 Billion Baltans shrunk down to microscopic size and traveled through Space until their gravitational thrusters malfunctioned. The Baltans landed on Earth for repairs, but soon found the planet suitable to their needs, and decided to conquer it. The single normal-sized Baltan began to infiltrate a science base as it searched for parts to repair the ship, freezing anyone who got in its way. The Science Patrol began to investigate, and Arashi was frozen by the Baltan. After Ide attempted to converse with the Baltan, it led him to the roof for negotiations. Using its spectral powers, it took hold of Arashi's body and spoke to Ide and Hayata, who just arrived. Upon revealing their plan and denying co-existing with the humans, the Baltan left Arashi and to grew to gigantic size. The Missiles the army prepared were no match, and the Baltan quickly began destroying the city. Ultraman came unto the scene, and after a short dogfight,Ultraman outsmarted the alien and killed it with a Specium Ray. After the fight,Ultraman reveals the Baltan's cloaked ship,carries it away from the Earth, and destroys it with the Specium Ray,ending the first invasion. Trivia *Alien Baltan's original name was supposed to be "Resident of The M240 Galaxy", but the name was changed due to unknown reasons. *Alian Baltan's laugh was a reused mushroom people laugh from the Toho horror movie Matango. *Baltan was the first alien an Ultra ever fought. Generation Ⅱ The people of Baltan returned in episode 16, "Science Special Search Party Into Space", as . After their failure at conquering the Earth, the Baltans were sent into total retreat and held up on the Planet R, a planet close to Venus. They regrouped and devised a new plan to start anew. When the spaceship Ohtori visited Venus and was called back to the Earth, the newer Alien Baltan appeared before Professor Mohri on board. The invader took over the human’s body and mind, turning him into a slave! The Science Patrol ventured into space to rescue the man, but just as they arrived, the new Baltan invasion force arrived on Earth. As countless man-sized Baltans buzzed around the globe, the Science Patrol fought both battles. Dr. Mohri forced the patrol to crash land on Planet R where he transformed into the towering Baltan II! Quickly, Hayata summoned Ultraman and the clash between two rivals started again. The hero unleashed his Specium Ray, but the new reflector mirrors sent it right back! Laughing, the insect-like being leaped into the air, trying to attack the red and silver giant. Ultraman quickly reacted, forming an Ultra Slash in his palm and throwing it, cutting the alien in half from head to groin! Trapped on Planet R, Ultraman had to use up a lot of his energy to teleport back to the Earth and stop the invasion force. While Arashi managed to bring down numerous aliens, there were still thousands left! Once Ultraman arrived, the legions began to combine, forming another giant Baltan. The hero used his Ultra Slash, but this time the alien generated an energy shield, the Speruken Shield, and reflected it out. With his power quickly diminishing, Ultraman uses his X-Ray eye beams to destroy the shield. In response, the Baltan leaped into the air for attack, but another quick Ultra Slash cut this one in half also! Another plan of the vile Baltans had been put to a sudden stop. Generation III A third Alien Baltan appeared in epeisode 33 "The Forbiden Words". However this was actually an illusion created by Alien Mefilas to trick the poeple of Earth. This form is known as . After Alien Mefilas showed the SSSP his abilities by turn their member Akiko Fuji into a emotionless giant, he removed Fuji from the scene and replaced her with Alien Baltan III, Alien Zarab II and Kemur Man II. With his alien trio surounding the SSSP, Alien Mefilas said that if the Earth did not comeply to his wishes, he would order the aliens to attack. With that the alien illusions dissapered, with out an explination. Trivia *Some fans believe that because Alien Baltan III immediately appeared in the exact same spot as the giant Fuji, Alien Mefilas turned Fuji into the Alien Baltan. *The third generation has the same form as the second generation, but the body color is black, there is a blue line on the cheek and the head is colored gold, making it's color scheme closer to the first generation. The Return of Ultraman Alien Baltan reappeared in episode 41 of Return of Ultraman as , he was the son of Alien Baltan I. His father was killed years prior at the hands of the original Ultraman, and revenge was quickly on the mind of junior. Arriving in 1971, the alien set up a base in an apartment complex where he developed a massive robot to do his bidding. Luring MAT in with intents of killing them, his plan failed when they escaped and so he unleashed Builgamo, When the machine was destroyed by Ultraman Jack, Baltan Jr. grew in size to become a giant and tried to flee. As he flew through the air, the hero launched his Specium Ray, vaporizing the young invader in mid-air. Trivia *Alien Baltan Jr. is also known as *Alien Baltan Jr. was modified from the Ultra Fight Baltan costume Ultraman 80 Two Baltans appeared in Ultraman 80. They appeared in episodes 37 and 45. Generation V It had been long since the time of Ultraman Jack that a member of the Alien Baltan species had invaded the Earth until Baltan V would make himself known, coming to Earth not only prepared to use his own power, but bringing a powerful warship along with him. That day, the UGM had two children in their base, as part of contest, which was broadcast throughout the city. Meanwhile, a child watching that had lost the contest was depressed, then forced to run off by bullies and not watch the event, possibly providing negative energy that attracted the latest Baltan to Earth. The two children were given a ride in one of the space craft used by the UGM, further depressing the boy who was then approached by Baltan V. Later that day, he was taken into the base by a security guard. Takashi Yamato’s attention was attracted to the boy, who questioned them about Ultraman 80, then talked to the contest winners when they returned from their trip, becoming more upset. Seeing this, the UGM decided they would take him on a tour of their base along with the others, but the boy said something strange about space. Suddenly, they detected a strange disturbance in space, Baltan V's battleship. Meanwhile, the other winner of the contest and a member of the UGM found the boy that was supposed to be at the base frozen with his clothes stolen. Yamato was just taking the boy on a jet ride when he was told what was happening. Once in the air, the ‘boy’ revealed himself as Baltan V. Now face to face with the alien, the two exchanged words, Baltan revealing he knew Yamato was Ultraman 80 and then showed his battleship arriving on Earth and told the hero Earth would be his. Baltan held him as the ship attacked, trying to have him killed by his warship’s cannons. Thankfully Yamato managed to break free and eject but the alien escape and cut his parachute cords, sending him plummeting towards the ground. Yamato had to resort to being Ultraman 80 to challenge save himself and challenge Baltan. Baltan quickly grew to full size for the battle. While the fight raged, Baltan V had his war craft open fire on the hero. The UGM tried to fight back but the ship’s weapons proved too strong. Baltan tried using his invisibility to gain the advantage but 80 used a special power to see him and threw him. Still, the two fought and Baltan proved to be the most skilled fighter of his race to appear so far, matching 80 move for move. Soon 80’s timer began to flash but finally, 80 managed to grab hold of Baltan’s legs and spun him around, throwing him into his own battleship. The impact caused the craft to detonate in a huge explosion, killing Baltan V and ending the latest bid by the Baltan race to enslave the Earth. Generation VI Not that long after Baltan V’s bid to rule the Earth had been defeated by Ultraman 80, yet another of the space invaders would choose to invade mankind. In the middle of the day, Alien Baltan VI teleporting onto a roof, watching a group of children bullying another of child, enjoying the display of cruelty until UGM arrived to break up the fight and left. Later, in human form, he watched the child once again, then followed him home. Using his teleportation, he tainted UGM, but they didn’t get a good enough view to identify the alien. For some reason or another, Baltan VI had become determined to torment the boy, causing him to take a picture that caused him more ridicule. As he tried to repeat the picture with Frisbees, he became more and more frustrated, further pleasing the Baltan. This time, he took on the form of the boys mother and talked to the boy, urging him on and transforming the Frisbees into metal disks, using his powers to help the boy take the pictures. But moments later, UGM arrived, causing Baltan to flee. The boy handed over the picture to UGM, by Baltan’s urging telling them it was of a UFO.The Alien Baltan saw the consequences of human fighting and decided this would be a perfect way to conquer Earth. He convinced the boy using his telepathy during the night to tell his friends a UFO would be in the sky at a certain time. Finally, Baltan VI arrived on a small spacecraft and confronted the boy, and the bullies , but Yamato interrupted the vile alien and shot at him. Baltan VI used his sonic waves to harm the boys then captured them with his capture beam and tried to flee, causing Yamato to shoot his ship. Finally, Baltan VI grew to full size, hostages in toe and began attacking the city with his beams, blowing buildings to bits then smashing the city with his physical power. UGM arrived to attack but Yamato quickly altered them to Baltan’s hostages. Now unable to be attacked, Baltan continued his rampage, forcing Yamato to transform to Ultraman 80 and fight, trying to rescue the children. But using them against 80 and gained the upper hand. 80 fired the Sakcium Ray but the alien returned fire with his claw beam, the two beams colliding and equal in power till the energy exploded. 80 tried his buckle beam but the invader was unharmed and teleported behind him, firing his organic missiles. It seemed Baltan Seijin VI would finally defeat Ultraman 80 as his timer began to flash rapidly but when the invader teleported, 80 remembered how Baltan II had been destroyed and fired an Ultra Slash, slicing Baltan Seijin VI in half right down the middle and destroying the most powerful Baltan Seijin yet, then rescuing the children. With Baltan VI’s demise, it seemed the end of the Baltan race's attempts to conquer earth. Andro Melos Juda, the main antagonist of the series, has a minion named Mecha-Baltan, who is a cyborg version of Alien Baltan. The☆Ultraman Alien Baltan reappears in The☆Ultraman episode 8 "The Secret of Team Member Hikari Is Stolen!?". Coming to Earth with invasion in mind, Baltan was pursued by the Science Garrison. The alien drove his round, glowing ship into a mountainside where he unleashed Mikonos. As Ultraman Jonias battled the red monster, the invader set up a base in the forest, disguising his ship as a common home. It didn’t take long for the Science Garrison to discover its hideout and soon Hikari ventured inside and was confronted by the alien. The creature ditched its disguise, revealing its true ugly self. When Hikari tried to transform, the alien ship prevented him from doing such. Thankfully the mortal managed to escape outside just as Baltan grew to a gigantic size. The alien frozen the rest of the team with a red beam, but Hikari again escaped its wrath and this time transformed! The invader fired away, blasting at the hero and missing every shot with its energy rays. Jonias attacked, pummeling the invader with a series of kicks and punches before Baltan used its gigantic claws to catch the warrior. The two fell to the ground with Jonias’ energy quickly starting to drain. The hero gathered his might and pushed the clawed alien off and fired his Planium Ray, destroying the invader in a gigantic ball of fire. Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero In Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, the Baltan appear as , and . They are the main antagonists of this series and are referred to in series as the Baltanians. Powered Baltan The Baltan aliens, were a highly advanced insectoid race, they sent a trio of agents to Earth in the form of green orbs. However, one of them molted their skin and was analyzed by WINR, losing what stealth capabilities they had. That night an Alien Baltan was found growing inside of a warehouse in Los Angeles and managed to kill two police officers. At the same time, Alien Baltan's ship was found by WINR and was about to be shot down when a red ball of light came out of nowhere and destroyed their satellite. WINR was soon sent out to exterminate Alien Baltan before he could start a rampage. As Alien Baltan was being fought, the strange red ball of light landed not far from Los Angeles. After it absorbed Kenichi Kia and disappeared, the WINR member was being spoken to by a voice that claimed to be from Nebula M78 and was hunting the Alien Baltan for eons. As Kenichi agreed to merge with the being, Alien Baltan was fleeing underground only to meet up with the other two. After being shot at, Alien Baltan grew by fusing with the other two and started attacking Los Angeles. With the destruction piling up, the being of light which Kenichi merged with appeared as his true form, Ultraman Powered. As the battle was going on, Alien Baltan fired an energy blast at Powered only for it to be reflected back at him and seemingly destroyed him until he attempted a surprise attack. During Alien Baltan's assault, Powered was charging up the Mega Specium Ray, which destroyed him in one hit. Psycho Baltan In the last episode of Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, the Baltans and their leader, Psycho Baltan reappeared in there spaceship finally arriving in Earth's atmosphere. WINR fired at the alien's space ship but no damage was made, but the all ''the Baltans were destroyed by the combined efforts of WINR and the Ultramen that arrived to bring Ultraman Powered back to the Land of Light, in Nebula M78. Baltan2.jpg|Baltan flying(Psycho Baltan) Ultr_Aln_Bltn_10_phsico_pwrd.JPG Ultraman Cosmos The Alien Baltan reappeared in the movie Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact (2001), as and the Baltan children. Beshikaru was the ruler of his dying world, the last adult of his species, with thousands of child Baltans looking to him for their protection and future. His only choice was to seek a new world for his kind, and he did, finding the planet Earth. However, it was already populated by billions of humans, forcing Baltan to plan conquest over it. As he sped through space towards the blue planet, he was cut off by the heroic Ultraman Cosmos, while the alien‘s reasons for doing so were pure, his invasion of Earth could not be allowed. Not bothering to explain his motives, Baltan tried to blast Cosmos out of his way and proceed to Earth, beginning a vicious space dog fight. The two fought one another with great fury, their beams colliding and triggering a huge explosion. The hero used the cover to grab hold of Baltan’s leg and spin him overhead before tossing him away. The two continued to fight back and forth throughout space, being sighted through a young boys telescope for a fleeting second. As the two battled, Baltan’s electric rays began to cause a large thunder storm on the planet below. Meanwhile, in the midst of their fight, the SRC detected the signals emitted by the great battle. The two continued to battle until finally, the Cosmos Palm Beam collided with Baltan’s electric beam, the resulting explosion sending both combatants plummeting to the ground below. Baltan managed to survive his fall but realized it was likely his rival had also survived his impact as well. Realizing this, he planned to initiate his plan before the alien hero could recover and stop him from succeeding. Luckily for Earth, a young boy named Musashi discovered Cosmos and revived him, being given the means of summoning him, but no one believed him until he met with EYES, who were able to match what he said to their data. Meanwhile, Baltan discovered the sleeping Don Ron, entering his body and sending him on a destructive rampage. After EYES and Sharks killed his host, Baltan emerged in person, growing to his full size. Sharks quickly attacked, only to be obliterated by his electric rays, Musashi tried to summon Cosmos as the battle raged but he couldn’t get the hero to come. Baltan began his own onslaught on the city as all could only watch the aliens destructive power. Using his clones, the alien retreated, content with his show of force. After one of his Child Baltan appeared on Earth, getting the stone that could summon Cosmos and the Baltan Seijin homeworld entered the Earth‘s skies, he sent a message to the human race, revealing his distaste for the way they treated their world and his goal to conquer it. The next day, the overly aggressive Sharks group attacked the Baltan homeworld, this would be a terrible mistake. Baltan rose from the surface of his planet, prepared to defend it and his people against anything. The alien obliterated the attackers within seconds, the massive fleet proving powerless before the mighty Baltan. Now enraged, Baltan descended on the planet but was met with the much friendlier EYES group, who sought a peaceful solution. After showing the alien their craft could deflect beams, they lead the now curious Baltan along and played soothing music to the alien, people nearby singing along. Baltan was mystified by the wonderful music and forgot his goals for the moment to listen along. Surprisingly, the unusual plan worked, and Baltan fell to sleep, falling slowly to the ground and sinking into deep slumber to the amazement of all watching. Sharks refused to let EYES succeed where they’d failed twice and foolishly attacked the sleeping alien, doing little more than awaken and anger him. What peace had beaten, war had awakened and was now madder than ever. Baltan began his assault again after shedding his skin to dodge an attack. It seemed there would be nothing to stop him as he completely annihilated his attackers once more before turning his attention to the city. Musashi, however, managed to summon Ultraman Cosmos after regaining the stone, calling the peaceful giant back to Earth. Knowing there was no time to lose, the hero quickly confronted Baltan. The two quickly began another battle, Baltan leading Cosmos back to his homeworld were he brought a storm of blades out of the ground to assault the hero, but Cosmos easily destroyed them and blocked his scatter blasts then dodged his electric streams. Baltan chose to take the war back to Earth and the two continued their war, move for move the duo fought evenly, until Baltan realized his normal form wouldn’t allow him victory and underwent a startling transformation into Neo Baltan. After the alien was killed by the Naybuster Ray, Cosmos turned his body back into his normal form, realizing even though Baltan had tried to conquer the Earth, his heart had been with his people the entire time. After watching the grueling battle, the Child Baltans came down and retrieved their king’s body, taking it back to their homeworld so Baltan could be laid to rest among the people he’d died trying to save. Neo Baltan After realizing his normal form could not stop Cosmos, Baltan’s exoskeleton changed shape drastically, changing into the powerful Neo Baltan. Even with his new power, Neo Baltan could not pierce Cosmos’ defenses until he managed to wrap the hero up with his energy whip. After being shocked by the whip for several moments, Cosmos managed to break free and call on his Corona Mode, shatter Neo Baltan’s sword but the two continued to battle back and forth, Cosmos gaining the upper hand with his enhanced speed but Neo Baltan keeping up with him. The two shrunk down to human size and both created clones of themselves. Six Cosmoses and Neo Baltans fought each other at a stalemate until Baltan chose to take it back to one on one and the two grew back to full size. Cosmos had a firm upper hand, even when Neo Baltan transformed his shoulder armor into spikes and launched them at the hero, only for him to spin rapidly and block. While Baltan prepared another attack, Cosmos unleashed the power of his Naybuster Ray. Neo Baltan took the beam in the chest and was struck with such great force that he was plunged through several buildings. Even then, the alien didn’t fall, but as Cosmos prepared to fight again, Neo Baltan raised his hand to stop the battle, realizing he was mortally wounded. Tears fell from the alien’s eyes as he realized no one was left to be the guardian of his people. Moments later, the energy he’d been struck with exploded inside his chest and he fell to the ground, dead. Realizing that Baltan’s motives were pure, even if his ways of accomplishing them were not, he used his Luna Shootless to turn the dead alien back to his normal form. Child Baltan A young member of a Baltan alien race, one of these creatures, by the name of Shirubyi, found itself on Earth and took over the body of one of Musashi’s friends. Gifting the girl with X-Ray vision and super speed, it managed to steal the Cosmos gem from the Sharks’ main office, holding onto it until she was revealed to be an alien by Clevergon. With its disguise gone, the child left her body and flew back to the ruined world. Later on, after Baltan was defeated, more of the children flew from the ruins and gathered up his body. After taking back, they somehow controlled their planet’s movements and flew it away from the Earth. One of these creatures did keep in contact with another alien race and would return with them to help resurrect Cosmos after the hero was seemingly killed. Trivia *This incarnation of Baltan is more of an anti-villain than a strictly evil monster. *Child Baltan is the first instance of a good Baltan in the series. Ultraman Max In Ultraman Max two members of the Alien Baltans appeared. The first was a girl Bltan the . The second was the , who acted as the classic Alien Baltan invader. Tiny Baltan For countless years the Planet Baltan was the apex of scientific knowledge in the galaxy. Theirs was a world that had found peace, peace between its people and between civilization and nature. However the day came when that peace would end. The people of Baltan saw the people of Earth, humans, beings that resembled them but so different. They advanced not for the sake of it but for economics, the result of the greed based system was pointless wars and pollution that were slowly destroying the planet. That in and of itself was not the problem the problem was mankind sought to expand beyond it native sphere, 'invading' as they saw it, first the moon and then setting their sights on Mars all while maintaining their destructive agendas. Planet Baltan was split, some thought they should leave the humans alone or educate them and teach them the error of their ways, these became the conservative party represented by Tiny Baltan. Others sought a more direct method of intervention, destroying them before they became a threat to other planets. The disagreement eventually escalated to nuclear war that left the once beautiful planet ravaged. Trivia *Tiny Baltan is the first instance of a female Baltan in the series. Dark Baltan For countless years the Baltan race watched as mankind destroyed their own planet and set course to invade the confines of space. Knowing fully well that the humans could potentially destroy any planet they set foot on, half of the race wanted to exterminate the human populace, thus a war broke out between the sides. The so-called Dark Baltans lead a campaign of chaos that eventually lead them toward the Earth itself, but one Tiny Baltan had arrived before. When Dark Baltan arrived, he attacked the Base Titan and Tokyo, ensnaring the city and the base in an anti-gravity field. When Kaito entered the field, the human summoned Ultraman Max, but even the Earth’s guardian could overpower this murderous invader. When Max proved a worthy challenge for the evil one, Dark Baltan suddenly increased his size, becoming gigantic! As tall as a mountain, the insect-like entity squished Max under his black heel. The hero struggled on, however. As he pushed the foot off his body, Max gathered his own energy and increased his size also, matching Dark Baltan in size. The largest battle in history quickly commenced, but when Max managed to cut off the fiend’s claws, they simply reattached themselves to its arms! Dark Baltan laughed on as he caught the hero with his energy bind, and soon Max’s energy began to drain. The red and silver giant managed to escape the bind, cutting his way through the rope-like energy, but his energy was nearly gone. He fired one final shot of his Maxium Cannon, but Dark Baltan effortlessly dodged and appeared behind the hero, blasting him with waves of energy. Max’s body faded away and Dark Baltan’s true attack begun. As the alien rampaged, Team DASH began a new attack against it, launching all three DASH Birds to battle. The three ships buzzed around the invader, blasting it will strands of energy until the creature fired back. Before it could destroy any of the defending ships, Kaito’s energy was recharged thanks to the Tiny Baltan and the mortal summoned Ultraman Max again. Confronting Dark Baltan a second time, this battle would be unlike that of any other. Blocking its energy attacks with a protective barrier, Max formed a twister out of the invader’s power and tore the evil entity to bits. For a brief moment it seemed the battle was over, but it was only just getting started. Each tiny piece reformed into a new Dark Baltan, forming an army of darkness in the sky. Ultraman Max then followed A new battle began, a battle fought both on land in the air. The two armies clashed as the true Dark Baltan and Ultraman Max continued their battle below. Max launched his Galaxy Cannon, but the invader’s chest opened up, revealing several plates that redirected the attack! Once again it seemed Ultraman Max would be outmatched by this otherworldly foe. But from the ground, Tiny Baltan and a group of children began to ring an ancient bell from the Baltan world. The bell quickly calmed the invader, forcing the army he had spawned to vanish. The desire for war and conquest began to drain from Dark Baltan’s heart as the bell cleansed his being, making him feel only ashamed of his actions. The battle was over. As Ultraman Max returned to the sky, Dark Baltan was shrunk down into a human by DASH. Together both Dark and Tiny Baltan returned to their home world, allowing the Earth to exist in their absence. Trivia *Despite being called Dark Baltan, he resembles the original Alien Baltan. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Alien Baltan also appeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Here he was a member of Belial's hundred monster army. At a certain point in the battle, when Ultraman Belial attacked Ultraman with the Giga-Battlenizer, he is killed incidentally along with Gomess so strike down Ultraman. He later returns to become part of Belial's trump card, the fusion monster Beryuda but that to is destroyed by the combined efforts of the humans, the Ultras and Rei Trivia *The Baltan from Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie is in fact the same, original classic Baltan from the original Ultraman series. *In the flashback to Belial's first attack on the Land of Light an Alien Baltan can be in the background fighting an Ultra in the air. Most likely this is a reference to his battle with Ultraman in the original series. Ultraman Retsuden Tiny Baltan appear with Ultraman Zero in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 93 & 94. Trivia *The Tiny Baltan suit from Ultraman Max was reused for Tiny Baltan's appearance in the film. Tiny Baltan behind Ultraman Zero.jpg|Tiny Baltan hide behind Ultraman Zero Tiny Baltan appear in Ultraman Retsuden.jpg|Tiny Baltan appears in Ultraman Retsuden Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, Baltan I, Baltan II and Baltan Basical are seen along with diffrent monsters cheering on Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royale! Baltan is to return in this second movie special. In trailers, he is seen playing janken (rock paper scissors) with Mochiron. Data - Generaton II= Alien Baltan II Stats *Height: Micro ~ 50 meters *Weight: 0 ~ 15,000 tons *Origin: Bartan star Powers and Weapons *Gravity Storms: With a series of flashes within his claws, Alien Baltan can create gravity storms that can increase or decrease gravity. *Reflective Mirrors: Should an opponent launch a beam attack at Alien Baltan, he can open up his chest to reveal mirror-like attachments. These mirrors not only project his body from damage, but also reflect the attack back to the source. *Energy Shield: Alien Baltan can erect a protective energy shield around his entire body. *Teleportation: When needed, Alien Baltan is capable of short-range teleportation to confuse opponents. *Combine: Several smaller Alien Baltan are capable of combining to form a single entity. *Size Change: When needed, Alien Baltan can change his size, from that of a man’s to that of a giant’s. *Possession: Alien Baltan is capable of taking over the mind and body of a human host. - Generation IV= Alien Baltan Jr. Stats *Height: Micro ~ 45 meters *Weight: 0 ~ 30,000 tons *Birthplace: Planet Baltan Powers and Weapons *Flight: Alien Baltan Jr. can fly through the air at high speeds. *Billgamo Summon: Alien Baltan Jr. can summon the robot Billgamo at will. *Fireball Travel: Alien Baltan Jr. can travel at high speeds in the form of a fireball. This also allows him to enter objects like buildings without damaging them. *Size Change: Alien Baltan Jr. can change his size from human size to giant at will. *Shadow World: Alien Baltan Jr. can create a shadow dimension inside the walls of buildings, allowing him and Billgamo to hide inside spaces they normally wouldn't fit. He then can place puddles of red liquid on the ground that act as booby-traps, causing whoever steps in them to be sucked into Baltan Jr.’s shadow world. *Teleportation: Alien Baltan Jr. can teleport short distances as well. - Generation V & VI= Alien Baltan V Stats *Height: Micro ~ 50 meters *Weight: 0 ~ 15,000 tons *Origin: Bartan star Powers and Weapons *Cannons: Baltan can fire numerous missile-like cannon blasts from his claws at the same time. *Blinding Flashes: When needed, Alien Baltan can emit blinding flashes of light from his claws. *Teleportation: Alien Baltan can teleport short distances at will. *Size Change: Alien Baltan can increase his size from that of a human to that of a giant monster’s at will. *Human Disguise: Alien Baltan can take on a human disguise to blend in with human society. Cannons 238.jpg|Cannons Rryrbhrhbhbthbhbbohbuimage.jpg|Binding Flashes imagenhtrkihththrrhyhghjuiyhrjuiho.jpg|Teleportation Alien Baltan Size Change.png|Size Change All the below are demonstrated by the fifth generation. *Shrink Ray: When needed, Alien Baltan can release a beam of energy from his claws. This beam will engulf targets and eventually shrink them down so that several human-sized objects can fit in a single bag. *Energy Beam: Alien Baltan can fire a missile-strength beams of energy from his claws. *Cannons: Alien Baltan can fire numerous missile-like cannon blasts from his claws at the same time. Shrink Ray Baltan.jpg|Shrink Ray I Baltan Energy Beam.jpg|Energy Beam Cannons 237.jpg|Cannons }} - Mecha Baltan= Mecha Baltan Stats *Height: 50 meters *Weight: 22,500 tons *Origin: Gua Star - Alien Baltan (Joneus)= Alien Baltan *Height: Micro ~ 90 meters *Weight: 0 ~ 54,000 tons *Birthplace: Planet Baltan Powers and Abilities *Pincer Claws:Alien Baltan is armed with two gigantic pincer claws for hands he can use to attack with. These claws can also fire energy rays that can create gigantic craters and can freeze creatures such as humans in time. *Size Change: Alien Baltan can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant at will. *Human Disguise: When on Earth, Alien Baltan can disguise himself as a human to blend in with society. - Powered Alien Baltan= - Psycho= Psycho Alien Baltan Stats *Height: Micro ~ 71 meters *Weight: 0 ~ 26,000 tons *Birthplace: Baltan Carrier Powers and Abilities Unknown }} - Alien Baltan (Cosmos)= - Neo Baltan= Neo Beshikaru Stats *Height: 51 meters *Weight: 45,000 tons Powers and Abilities *Arm Blade: Neo Baltan has a large blade for his right arm. *Blade Storm: Neo Baltan can launch blades from his blade arm. However, these blades are very easy to shatter. *Energy Whip: Neo Baltan can extend an energy whip from his left arm used for coiling. It can also be used to shock opponents. *Hooked Claws: Neo Baltan can morph his hands into hooked claws if they are both damaged. *Size Change: Neo Baltan can change his size from that of a human to that of Ultraman Cosmos. *Clones: Neo Baltan can create clones of himself. *Teleportation: Neo Baltan can teleport short distances. However, he will deactivate his clones upon doing this. *Shoulder Needles: Neo Baltan can convert his shoulder pads into hundreds of needles that can be launched at enemies in a single volley attack. Neo Baltan Arm Blade.png|Arm Blade Neo Baltan Blade Storm.png|Blade Storm Neo Baltan Energy Whip.png|Energy Whip Neo Baltan Hooked Claws.png|Hooked Claws Neo Baltan Size Change.png|Size Change Neo Baltan Clones.png|Clones Neo Baltan Shoulder Needles.png|Shoulder Needles }} - Child Baltan= Child Baltan Stats *Height: 1.2 meters *Weight: 15 kilograms *Birthplace: Planet Baltan Powers and Abilities *Possession: Child Baltan can possess humans. While doing this they have X-Ray vision and can run very fast. *Flight: Child Baltan can fly at medium speeds. }} - Alien Baltan (Max)= - Dark Baltan= Dark Baltan Stats *Height: Micro ~ 51 meters (when super huge 357 meters) *Weight: 0.1 g ~ 39,000 tons (when super huge 279,000 tons) *Birthplace: Planet Baltan Powers and Abilities *Electronic Manipulation: Dark Baltan can take over machines to communicate. *Gravity Control: Like Tiny Baltan, Dark Baltan can manipulate gravity. **Anti-Gravity Field: Dark Baltan can create a see through force field that disables gravity of everything within it. *Teleport: Dark Baltan can teleport short distances. *Freeze Bolt: Dark Baltan can launch a red lightning bolt from his hands that will make objects freeze even in midair. This has little effect on beings like Ultraman Max. *Size Increase: Dark Baltan can increase his size at will. *Flames: Dark Baltan launch streams of flames that can shatter buildings. *Capture Rings: Dark Baltan can create energy rings from his hands that act like binding ropes. *Hologram Screens: Dark Baltan can create screened holograms to communicate across long distances. *Energy Wave: Dark Baltan can release a powerful energy wave from his eyes that can cause small explosions. When this is done a siren like noise can be heard. *Regenerate: If Dark Baltan is blown to pieces he can turn those pieces into many clones of himself. *Reflector: Dark Baltan has a reflector hidden in his chest that can reflect beams even as strong as the Max Galaxy. Freeze Bolts Baltan.jpg|Freeze Bolts Capture Rings.jpg|Capture Rings Energy Wave 23777.jpg|Energy Wave Reform Baltan.jpg|Reform imagenssjsjsjjsjwkw.jpg Reflector.jpg|Reflector }} - Baltan Battle= Baltan Battle Baltan Battle Barel is actually a normal Baltan who didn't join his species to invade Earth after their planet's destruction, making him a loner fighter but for an unspokable reasons, he was upgraded while given ninja-like abilities as his subtitle implies. Abilities *Cyclone Saucer: Barel can create a shuriken from his waist armor and throw it knowing it will return to him. *Duplicates: Like the rest of his species, Barel can create many identical clones of himself. *Flight: Like all Alien Baltans, Barel has the ability to fly at moderate speeds. *Bind: Barel can use his scarf to bind enemies. *Extraordinary Jumper: Barel (human sized) can jump great distances. }} Other Media Ultra Fight Alien Baltan reappeared in Ultra Fight as one of the more powerful characters. He is seen defeating Ultraseven. The suit of Baltan, as he is simply called, is a new suit due to the original's deterioration. *This Alien Baltan suit was later modified for Alien Baltan Jr. Baltan_fight.jpg|Alien Baltan in Ultra Fight Baltan Fight.png Redman Alien Baltan reappered in Redman. Baltan looks a little different in Redman, being colored with black and yellow spots on his chest. Ultra Super Fight Alien Baltan appeared in Ultra Super Fight. He appeared and destroyed some buildings but was killed by Ultraman. In this series he could launch flammable smoke from his pincers. Ultraman Kids Alien Baltan appears in the Ultraman Kids anime as a student, and has Alien Guts as a henchman . ﻿ Ultraman Manga The second opponent Shinjiro faced was an alien serial killer that resembled a human like mini version of the Baltanians. The miniature version of the Baltan race proved to be a powerful opponent for him. Instead of an assassin this alien was a serial killer feeding on several humans. Mega Monster Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier An Alien Baltan known as , is set to appear in the new arcade game Mega Monster Battle Rush: Ultra Frontier. He is one of the protagonist of this game. He is voiced by Daisuke Hirakawa. Barel is stated as one of the survivors of the destroyed Planet Baltan but he didn't follow his races making him raised as a lone warrior. He was selected in an inter-universal game where he will battle kaiju with the gameplay is for the players to fight in human-sized forms and fire the Plasma Souls stones from every monsters to gain points. Barel is teamed with Guts Gunner Garn and rookie Magma Master Magna. Red King Hunting Alien Mefilas, Djent, sent The Rush Hunters alien team, Baltan Battle Barel, Guts Gunnner Garn and the rookie Magma Master Magna to hunt the kaiju as sport. Garn first used his cross-shaped laser cannon to topple down a stalagmite to stop it. Later Magna use this as an opening to strike Red King but failed. Red King chased them as Barel splits into three in order to evade the monster's boulder and later use his Shurikens to strike the Plasma shards on it's back. However, still not enough, he uses the monster's stupidity by baiting himself in order for Red King to chase him as it bashes through some stalagmites, destroying all shards on his back. But a single Plasma Soul shard appeared in it's mouth. Magna use this as an opportunity to engage the Force Sabre attack and slashes the Plasma Soul shard in it's mouth. Trivia *Due to the fact that they were both announced in the same press show, Barel was originally thought to appear in Ultraman Ginga, as an antagonist. It was suspected that he was the responsible for turning all kaiju and Ultras into figurines followed by Alien Empera until the real mastermind would show up. *As both have been announced at the same time a exclusive Baltan Battle Barel Spark Doll was also sold with an attack card used for the cardass itself. Barel Mega Monster Rush.png Barel in Red King Hunting.png|Barel in Red King Hunting Barel in Red King Hunting I.png Baltan Battle Barel Crad.png Ultraman Ball He is the fourth and final boss of the game, Ultraman Ball. Kaiju Busters Powered PENDING Gallery Alien_Baltan_powers.png|Alien Baltan's powers in Ultraman Ragon breath.jpg|The Baltan's illusion technique Baltan seijinn.jpg Baltan-0.jpg Baltan-1.jpg Alien_Baltan_II_WOWOW.png Alien_Baltan_Jr._I.png|Alien Baltan (Jr.) IV Alien_Baltan_Jr_Jack.png|Alien Baltan Jr. in Builgamo's cockpit imagesCA2BQ52W.jpg|Alien Baltan in Ultraman Ace tv series opening Mecha-Baltan-0.jpg|Mecha Baltan Mecha-Baltan-1.jpg|Andro Melos vs. Alien Baltan Alien_Baltan_Joej.png Ultrmn Jns Bltn.png Alien_Baltan_Joni.png Alien_Baltan_Joe.png 1979.jpg|Ultraman vs two Alien Baltans in 1979 Baltan War Ship.jpg|Alien Baltan V and his ship Powered_Alien_Baltan.png Ultrmn Pwrd Bltn.png|Powered Baltan 80_vs_Baltan_powerd.jpg|Powered Baltan vs Ultraman 80 in Ultraman Land Baltan FER.png|Alien Baltan in FER Baltan vs cosmos.jpg|Cosmos Baltan Child Baltan.jpg|Child Baltan Alien_Tiny_baltan.png Alien_Teeny_baltan.png Alien_Tiny_&_Dark_Baltan.png Alien_Dark_&_Tiny_baltan.png Alien_Tiny_&_Dark_Baltan_pic.png Baltanraisingfromthedeath.png|Baltan raising from the dead Baltancutaway.PNG|Baltan's anatomy (note the three-clawed feet). Alien Baltan vs Mini Moni.jpg|Alien Baltan vs Alien Pyon (Mini Moni, an Idol group spin off of Morning Musume) kaiju MXC 4.jpg|Alien Baltan on MXC/Takashi's Castle. Baltan_ConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art of Alien Baltan Baltan_Poster.jpg 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Mecha Baltan spark doll seen on the shelves beside Twin Tail Alien Baltan Jr.jpg|Alien Baltan Jr. Concept Art Img 736577 22960411 0.jpg 0255802c.jpg Additional Trivia *Alien Baltan is one of the few aliens to have more than two generations. *The iconic laugh of the Baltans is actually the recyled cry of the Matango, a movie that Eiji Tsubraya provided special effects for. *Baltan is one of the few Ultraman monsters to appear in a totally unrelated show, appearing in Hello Morning's Mini Moni segment where he fought Mini Moni and lost in a game of Rock Paper Scissors. *Alien Baltan appears in the Ultraman Ace opening, but doesn't appear in the series itself. *Alien Zamu, an alien from Ultraman Neos, is considered a homage to Baltan, and bears many resemblences. *Ultraman Mebius & The Ultra Brothers , a Baltan toy is seen in the GUYS headquarters. *A man dressed as one of these aliens appears in the game show "Takeshi's Castle" during their Halloween episode. This same episode would later be parodied in MXC, thus making the alien appear in MXC as well. *Several students appeared dressed as Baltan in the opening scenes of the second Urusei Yatsura movie, Beautiful Dreamer. Figure Release Information Rarity Alien Baltan V toys.jpg|Baltan V Alien Baltan jr. toys.jpg|Baltan Jr. Alien Baltan toys.jpg|Alien Baltan Psycho Baltan (winged) toys.jpg|Psycho Baltan Child Baltan toys.jpg|Child Baltan Basical Baltan toys.jpg|Basic Baltan Neo Baltan toys.jpg|Neo Baltan Psycho Baltan toys.jpg|Powered Baltan Powered Baltan toys.jpg|Powered Baltan Baltan II toys.jpg|Baltan II and III pic0007.jpg|Bandai 2004 special translucent blue Baltan figure. bac1505e0c60939f2a4905cfd63cb052.image.359x500.jpg $(KGrHqRHJCYFDzSowPVbBRvk3+c4n!~~60_35.JPG|Alien Baltan Spark Doll 418i5zT-bSL.jpg|Alien Baltan Beshikaru Spark Doll 180px-Mecha_b.jpg|UMS EX Mecha Baltan "Andro the Killer" Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Ultraman Jack Kaiju Category:Ultraman Joneus Kaiju Category:Ultraman 80 Kaiju Category:Andro Melos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Support 2 Category:Videogame characters Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Live action appearances Category:Ultra Fight Kaiju Category:Redman Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Retsuden Kaiju Category:Ultra Super Fight Kaiju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Modified Kaiju Suits Category:Grand King's Body Part Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Monster Buster Kaiju